We All Began as Something Else
by Casey Wolfe
Summary: Riddick is another Commander, one of the few Vaako has ever respected. Likewise Riddick finds that the cool-headed Vaako is a man worthy of his trust. Side by side they've fought and it seemed inevitable that the pair would fall into bed together. [Slash, Necro!Riddick]


**A/N: Came up with the idea of doing a Necro!Riddick awhile ago and started to pen this. Finally got around to finishing it. Also fills my own prompt for the Small Fandoms Fest- I had hoped someone else would take it off my hands, haha! In any case, hope you all enjoy.**

* * *

><p>The party aboard the Basilica was in full swing, members of the Elite and ranking officers flitted about the room. Vaako weaved his way through the crowd, greeting a few people as he passed. There was only one person he really felt like talking to though. Spotting him, Vaako smiled softly, stopping behind him.<p>

"I hear congratulations are in order, _Lieutenant _Riddick."

The man in question turned away from the pair he had been speaking to. Seeing Vaako, he grinned, dark eyes alighting happily. "Thanks, Vaako," he replied, offering his hand. Vaako responded easily, latching onto his arm below the elbow, Riddick doing the same. "We'll get ya there."

Vaako snorted, moving to stand next to his friend. "You'll excuse me if I don't hold my breath."

"Well, with that attitude..." Scales offered.

Toal smirked. "Someone's just jealous he didn't get promoted as well."

Riddick scowled. "I'll promote you to full dead if you keep runnin' your mouth."

Toal's eyes narrowed. "Don't make enemies so soon, _Lieutenant. _Your officer career won't last very long that way."

"Yeah, yeah, fuck off." Riddick snorted as the two other officers cleared out.

"Riddick," Vaako warned with a sigh. "You shouldn't hurt your career defending me. I am more than capable of fighting my own battles."

"They had it comin'. 'Sides, I was tired of them yakkin' at me. They were just playin' suck up anyway." That's the way it went- the constant clawing to get higher in rank, hoping others who rose around you would pull you along with them.

Vaako nodded, noting how Riddick shifted closer. "And," he continued, "I know you can handle yourself. Doesn't mean I can't take care of ya from time to time." There was a flush crawling up Vaako's neck, and he shook his head to try and cover how that statement affected him.

"Come on, Corporal," Riddick prodded, knocking their shoulders together. "I need a drink."

"Yes, Sir," Vaako replied, giving his friend a cheeky smile when he glared at him.

* * *

><p>"Sergeant Vaako," a voice spoke from the shadows. "Has a nice ring to it."<p>

"Glad you approve," the newly promoted soldier mused.

"I'll be more impressed when you outrank me," Riddick replied, removing himself from hiding and coming to stand in front of his old friend.

"Challenge accepted."

* * *

><p>"Looks like you didn't outrank me long there, Vaako," the officer remarked, leaning back against the bar. Another party. Another go-around with the boot-lickers and back-stabbers.<p>

"Pardon me for not being suicidal, _Major_." Vaako smirked. His friend had taken a particularly bold approach in their last invasion, earning him a jump in rank.

"Well Captain," Riddick replied. "As my first order, you're dancin' with me." He pushed off the bar, walking by Vaako towards the dance floor. Looking over his shoulder though, he found the other Necro staring at him. "Comin'?"

"I..." Vaako snapped his mouth closed, looking away in embarrassment.

He could see the way the blush colored Vaako's pale skin and grinned. Closing the distance, he leaned in, putting his mouth by the other's ear. "I like it when you blush," he said, voice low and graveled that went straight to Vaako's gut.

Riddick slipped an arm around the Captain's waist, pulling him in so their bodies touched. He smirked, all cocky sureness. Not helping himself, Vaako chuckled, shaking his head. "Alright, Riddick. It's your night after all."

Granted, the party was certainly not for him, however he was one of the few who had received a promotion due to the last invasion. So, as far as Vaako was concerned, Riddick had earned the extra attention. As though the Major's ego needed stroking any more.

* * *

><p>"Sub-Commander," Vaako could barely get the words out. He looked over at Riddick who gave him the same knowing grin he'd been throwing his way for years. Vaako could only laugh at that.<p>

Both he and Riddick had been promoted on the same day and were assigned to Commander Scalp Taker. Vaako frowned then, looking out the porthole of his new quarters- a nice perk to becoming a high-ranked officer. "Won't leave much time for us now, hm?" he thoughtfully spoke aloud.

Riddick shifted closer so they were touching. "Ain't gonna change nothin' Vaako," he replied. "And we'll find time to hang out, just like always." Vaako only nodded, and Riddick sighed. "Don't be like that."

"Like what?"

Riddick knocked into his shoulder so Vaako would look at him, the kicked-puppy look plain on his face. "Like _that._" He backed Vaako against the wall, hands placed on either side of his shoulders. "You heard Scalp. If I do well on the Lancerand get them shaped up, then he'll transfer me back to the Basilica."

"Still." Vaako wasn't meeting his gaze. "It will be strange not having you around." The only reason Vaako was staying on the Basilica was because Scalp Taker was no fool. He recognized Vaako's abilities at planning, his tactical skills being what helped him rise through the ranks so quickly- whereas Riddick's success was due to body count and brute force.

"Don't worry, Beautiful," Riddick replied. "I don't plan on stayin' away long."

Vaako's head popped up at that, looking at him with round eyes. Catching himself, Vaako scowled. "You shouldn't say things like that. It's not right to joke with me in such a manner."

"Who says I'm jokin'?" Riddick asked, voice deadly serious all of a sudden. Vaako didn't reply, didn't know _how _to. Not that Riddick gave him much of a chance to do so.

Between one breath and the next, Riddick's lips were on his. It was confident and warm, a passion stirring underneath it. Vaako was caught off-guard but soon managed to get his body to catch up. He kissed Riddick back with the same assurance, his tongue brushing across his lower lip.

It was over then. Riddick's body crashed against him, pressing him into the wall. One hand fell onto a hip, the other threaded into long ebony braids. Responding in kind, Vaako wrapped an arm around Riddick's sturdy waist, the other going under his arm to grab at the back of his shirt.

Vaako was breathing heavier when they finally broke apart for air and- attempting to ignore Riddick's lips attaching themselves to his neck- he pushed back against the other Necro. "Riddick, wait," he managed. When dark eyes met his, he could feel the blush creeping up. "What..." He swallowed. "What are we doing?"

"Thought that was obvious," Riddick graveled out. He had one hand on the wall and moved his hips so his pelvis rubbed against Vaako's pointedly.

Letting out a stuttered gasp of pleasure, Vaako's head fell back against the wall. "Fuck," he hissed as teeth returned to his neck, trying to suck marks into his skin. There was a rich chuckle against his skin- Vaako rarely swore so to make him lose his ice-cool composure was saying so much.

"We can make that arrangement," Riddick rumbled, snagging his earlobe.

Vaako's answer was to shove him away roughly, causing Riddick to stumble back. Riddick stood there in stunned silence, watching the heavy rise and fall of the other's chest. The tension snapped as Vaako pounced on him, taking them down to the bed.

They clawed at each other, satisfied at the sound of ripping cloth. With so much emotion finally let free, it was a struggle for either of them to be more coherent beyond pure need. When they finally reached skin on skin, all they could do was pull each other even closer.

This was long overdue and they both knew it too. There was nothing gentle in their coupling. Fingers left bruising impressions, along with teeth, as they staked their claims. Vaako's voice was hoarse the following day but every time he looked at one of his new marks there was a private smile on his face.

* * *

><p>Time passed in a whirlwind of training, strategy, invasions, and the occasional meeting between them that they could slip away for private time. True to his word, Commander Scalp Taker returned Riddick to the Basilica after successfully making the <em>Lancer <em>one of the best fighting forces in the armada.

Things were much better on their relationship then, finally having the opportunity to be a real couple. They weren't courting, not really, but it was no secret among the fleet. Besides, it wasn't as though they had anything to hide.

Still, rumors abounded that the two of them would bond. Many felt it would be a good match, the smart choice for power consolidation- which was really all Necromongers tended to care about. Others, however, were against any potential bonding for that very reason. To Vaako the only opinions that mattered on the subject was theirs, and Riddick had never made the suggestion.

"You know," Vaako commented as they were dressing, "I've been thinking lately." They were both needed to report to their duties soon so there wouldn't be much time to discuss it. Still, Vaako wanted to ask before he lost his nerve. "Why have we never discussed bonding?"

Riddick stiffened from where he stood across the room, slowly looking over his shoulder at Vaako. He gave a barely imperceptible shrug, his face carefully guarded as he went back to his armor. "Didn't think it interested you."

"I'm unsure," Vaako admitted. "I guess I thought it was about time to make it official is all." Riddick grunted in acknowledgment but didn't comment. Vaako frowned from his place on the bed, putting his foot down after clasping his boot. "Would you at least think on the matter before dismissing it?" His words came out a bit more disgruntled than intended.

Riddick frowned, sheathing a dagger in his own boot before it clomped to the floor. "Don't be that way." Vaako raised a brow in challenge. "When I say something I mean it, don't I?" When Vaako nodded he continued, "So when I say it never crossed my mind as something you wanted then that's what I mean."

Vaako could hear the truth in his words and deflated. "My apologies Riddick." The Necro in question only sighed, taking the few strides between them to pull Vaako into his arms. Laying his head down on Riddick's shoulder, he inquired, "You know I love you, do you not?"

Riddick smiled in return, nuzzling into Vaako's neck. "Course. And I love you too. Don't see how a bond is required for that." They stood there in silence holding each other for a little while longer before Riddick relented, "I promise to give it some thought, alright?"

Satisfied with that, Vaako nodded, pressing their lips together in a gentle kiss.

* * *

><p>It was mere weeks later when Vaako was promoted to Commander. He was rather put off when Scalp Taker outright refused for Riddick to be transferred to his command, but then it was revealed that he too had been put up for promotion.<p>

It seemed Zhylaw was still deciding on it as there was only two ways to reach the rank of Commander- keep what you kill, or have the recommendation approved by the Lord Marshal. Vaako was curious as to what made their leader hesitate. After all, Riddick was a model soldier and dedicated Necromonger.

It was Scalp Taker's opinion that should Riddick go under Vaako's command that Zhylaw would use that as an excuse to deny the promotion. Vaako trusted his mentor's decision and stayed himself from pushing the issue. Sure enough, with some careful urging from Scalp Taker during command meetings, Riddick was promoted to a full Commander within the week.

That was when everything changed.

Suddenly Riddick didn't seem himself. He became cold and distant, even to Vaako. He took to staying in his own rooms, not accepting Vaako's invitations to his. Considering they hadn't slept apart in years it was a huge red flag. The day he went to Riddick's quarters and found that his bio-metrics no longer opened the door, that was the last straw.

It was hard to get the drop on someone like Riddick, but then the man had trained Vaako himself and so had his own techniques turned against him. He snagged Riddick from the darkness, slamming him roughly into the alcove, using his superior height to his advantage.

Ignoring the bared teeth, Vaako demanded, "Why are you avoiding me?"

"Back off Vaako," he growled in return, trying to shove him away.

Vaako only forced him into the wall again. "No! Tell me!"

Riddick glowered at him with dark eyes. "Stay away from me," he threatened. "We're through."

It was like he'd been slapped, Riddick slipping from his grasp when Vaako was left in a state of shock. Riddick was leaving him? Why?

As he turned to look for Riddick he found that the Necro was long gone. All Vaako could do was fall back against the wall, grasping for a handhold to keep himself upright. "Riddick…" His heart felt like it had just broken into a thousand shards, scattering on the ground.

* * *

><p>The following day he was approached by Scalp Taker, flanked by a pair of his soldiers. "Where is Riddick?" he demanded.<p>

Vaako frowned, brows drawing together. "I do not know." When pressed he admitted, "I have not seen him since yesterday when he… He ended our courting."

Scalp seemed sincerely saddened to hear it but he quickly schooled his features as he said, "There was an attempt on the Lord Marshal's life. A fighter was stolen directly afterward and Commander Riddick is missing. It is believed that he has fled the armada."

The shock of Riddick betraying them still hadn't worn off when the Lord Marshal called a meeting in the Necropolis later. There was a knowing smirk on Zhylaw's face as he assigned the hunting down and return of Riddick to Vaako himself. He accepted his orders with nothing more than a curt nod and promptly left to prepare.

He took a frigate of his finest men, trackers following after the fighter's ion trail to a bombed out planet with nothing but lowlifes to be found. It wasn't hard to bully their way into information that led them to the ship Riddick had taken. That led to another planet and another.

The whole time during the weeks that passed, Vaako felt so lost and confused. Why hadn't Riddick come to him? Why hadn't he trusted Vaako with his plans? Riddick's strange behavior was starting to make sense, as did their explosive final encounter. Had he been protecting Vaako, or was he simply hoping too much?

Vaako knew one thing for certain, he had a choice to make- the faith or his devotion to Riddick.

* * *

><p>"It would figure they'd send you." Riddick's voice was devoid of emotion, glancing back over his shoulder at the men who stood blocking the door of the bar, more coming in the back entrance. "Vaako," he greeted, turning fully to face him. The Necro had his pistol at his hip, along with an impressive array of blades, although Vaako knew better than to think those were his only weapons.<p>

"Come along quietly Riddick," Vaako implored. "I don't want to hurt you."

Riddick reached up to the goggles on his face- they went with his new breeder attire, a pair of dirty cargos and a sleeveless shirt- pulling them up to revealed shined eyes. Vaako's own eyes widened in surprise. He watched Riddick's face soften as he said, "I know Beautiful."

Vaako felt the lump in his throat hearing the pet name from his lover. Riddick _hadn't _abandoned him. Despite wanting nothing more than to pull the man against him in a bone-crushing embrace, Vaako had to keep himself in check. "Cuff him," he ordered a pair of his men, trying his best to convey without words everything to his partner.

Riddick allowed himself to be taken into custody without fuss, led back to the ship and into the brig. He remained sitting there in silence until soldiers came for him, bringing him into the Captain's quarters. The chain on his ankles was attached to a lock in the floor, his hands remaining secured uncomfortably behind his back with another chain threading down to lock into the floor as well.

"Leave us," Vaako ordered coolly, every bit the Commander he was supposed to be.

The second the doors closed however Vaako was across the space, lips pressed to Riddick's. His lover kissed back desperately, Vaako leaning against him as his hands wrapped around to undo the cuffs. Once freed, Riddick grabbed hold of his face, deepening the kiss.

"I'm so sorry," Riddick breathed out against his lips. "I'm sorry Beautiful."

He whined Riddick's name, a noise he would deny making if pressed but at the moment he didn't care. "Why?" He pulled away, holding Riddick's face. "Tell me why. _Please_."

Riddick nodded. Shaking his leg as best he could he said, "Help me out here?" As Vaako worked to release him, Riddick explained, "I couldn't tell you. I didn't want you involved in case I failed. Didn't want you getting hurt or being punished for my actions." He sighed as he was released and Vaako rose to his feet. "It seems it was good I didn't."

Vaako shook his head. "No Riddick. I could have helped you if you'd only let me."

He frowned, cupping his cheek. "You're loyal Vaako… but more loyal to me than the Necromonger Way?" Vaako's face fell- it was the very question he'd been forced to ask himself on this quest. "I _am _sorry for the way I treated you the last time we spoke. I didn't want you hurt… especially not by me."

"I forgive you Riddick." Vaako placed his hand over Riddick's, the corner of his mouth twitching into the hint of a smile.

The tender moment didn't last, Riddick sighing as he turned away, starting to pace. "I owe you an explanation but I dunno where to even start."

"The beginning is a good place."

Sighing, Riddick stopped his pacing to gaze at him. It didn't last, going right back to it as he began his story. "The campaign on Sol Lucia, we picked up one of the Purifiers there. The blonde." Vaako nodded, knowing the man he spoke of- he was in line to be Head Purifier if the rumors were to be believed. "That day, he called me a Furyan."

"A Furyan?" Vaako had never heard of that race.

"He's one too. I didn't understand 'til now how he was able to tell what I was." He scratched absentmindedly at his chest. "Now I do." He sighed, shaking his head as though getting ahead of himself.

In an attempt to calm him, Vaako took his lover's hand and led him to the small sitting area. Riddick sat beside him on the couch but wouldn't meet his gaze. "So you know your origins now," Vaako prompted.

Nodding, Riddick admitted, "I was curious when he said that so I went to one of the Quasi Dead. They confirmed I was Furyan. I attempted to search for them in our databases but… there was no record."

"Perhaps it was not a system we hit?" Vaako suggested.

"No, we had, that was the thing." Vaako scrunched his brows. "It wasn't 'til I was promoted to Commander that I gained access to the files. They'd been data-wiped from the archives but I was able to recover some of it." Vaako looked doubtful that he could have done that on his own. Sure enough, Riddick grumbled, "Alright, so I threatened a tech to do it. The point is… the files on Furya were erased, and for good reason."

Growling, Riddick stood then, walking away in a huff. "My people are all dead, wiped out by the Necros."

"We all began as something else," Vaako repeated the doctrine. "My own people are just as dead, either converted or killed. It is the Necromonger Way."

Riddick whirled around, teeth bared. "No Vaako. _Everyone _was killed. There was no _choice_. It wasn't a conversion campaign… it was genocide."

Vaako's mouth dropped open, not believing what heard- yet he had to, because he knew Riddick would _never _lie to him. Catching himself, Vaako shook his head. "This is… it's blasphemy. It goes against everything in the faith." People needed to be given the option of conversion so they might see the Underverse. Not only that, to wipe out an entire race in such a way… it was just _wrong_.

"That is why you tried to kill the Lord Marshal," Vaako realized, getting to his feet to join Riddick. He reached out a hand, running it soothingly down the Furyan's arm. When Riddick settled a little and nodded in confirmation, Vaako declared, "Then I will help you. Not just for your people, but to insure the Necromongers have someone worthy to lead us to the Underverse."

"Vaako… I can't ask you to do that."

Laying a hand on Riddick's cheek, the Necro quirked his lips. "You don't have to." Riddick sighed, stepping into Vaako's space and leaning against him gratefully. "When we return to the Basilica, we'll strike… this time together."

"Our plan would have to be flawless," Riddick pointed out, forehead resting against his lover's shoulder.

"That it will. But I have confidence in our abilities. We did not reach the rank of Commander by our good looks alone." It suddenly became apparent why the Lord Marshal had hesitated to promote Riddick. As the Furyan chuckled at Vaako's statement, he noted, "Zhylaw was afraid you would learn the truth."

"Yeah… Guess there's some prophecy or some such nonsense." When Vaako prodded him for more information, Riddick explained, "According to the reports there was a prophecy told by an Elemental. A son of Furya would kill Zhylaw once he became Lord Marshal. So he led the campaign against Furya to slay them all."

"Oh Riddick…" Vaako held him close.

Huffing, Riddick mentioned, "Y'know, I was only a baby when the Necros came. How the hell I got off-world, I dunno. But then there's clearly still Furyans out there if the Purifier is anything to go by."

"We'll right this wrong Riddick," Vaako assured. "I swear it."

Riddick's smile was bitter as he pulled away. "No Beautiful. It won't ever be made right. All we can do is take our revenge." As he met Vaako's deep green eyes, the expression on his face softened. "Right now though, I need you."

There was no telling what would happen when they confronted the Lord Marshal. If it all ended horribly, then at least they would have had one final night of passion together.

As their clothes were shed away en route to the bedroom, Vaako's hand stilled on his partner's chest. There was a pulsing blue underneath the skin, what appeared to be a handprint over Riddick's heart. "That's how the Purifier knew," was the Furyan's answer, fingers twining with Vaako's. "This… spirit, came to me and woke up my Furyan side. 'S how my eyes changed too. Don't really understand it all."

"We'll figure it out Riddick," he assured, hand pressing more to his chest as the mark faded, "together."

Riddick's mouth quirked, leaning in to capture Vaako's lips in a claiming kiss.

A lot of their sex life had been rough and fast. Though those times were no less loving, sometimes they required something different. This was one such occasion.

They took their time, fingers and lips following well-memorized paths across skin. Passion filled each and every kiss, words of love whispered into skin, mouth, and ear. Their coupling was sweet bliss, attempting without words to convey each and every desire of their souls.

Whatever happened, there would be no doubt the burning love they held for each other.

* * *

><p>Riddick stood over the corpse of the Lord Marshal- well, <em>former <em>Lord Marshal as it were. As the Furyan turned to face those standing in Necropolis, his eyes found Vaako's immediately. The corner of Vaako's mouth turned up in a smirk as he lowered himself to one knee. Everyone else was quick to follow Vaako's example, Riddick left to look out upon the people he would now lead.

"_Flawless_," Vaako declared, only loud enough for his lover to hear.

Coming to his senses, Riddick reached out to pull Vaako to his feet. "You bow to no one," Riddick stated, not missing the way Vaako's eyes sparkled in return. To the armada he announced, "Vaako is hereby promoted to First Among Commanders." He looked to Vaako as he added, "And he is also my bonded."

Of course it was no surprise to really anyone there, each Necromonger answering, "Obedience without question. Loyalty 'til Underverse come."

Having no time for the politics involved, Riddick promptly dismissed everyone, ordering that the armada be turned towards the Threshold. There he would make the journey and become the next Holy Half-Dead. "You will lead us to glory," Vaako told him. "And I will be by your side the whole way."

Riddick could only smile, slotting their mouths together. There were no doubts within the new Lord Marshal's mind that they would accomplish great things. They would continue on the path set forth by their faith and turn their eyes towards the Underverse.

"I love you Riddick."

Smiling at his new bonded mate, Riddick replied just as fondly, "I love you too Beautiful." Vaako grinned back, not completely able to hide the blush from his lover. "Now, whaddaya say I take you to bed?" Vaako laughed, shaking his head, allowing Riddick to drag him off all the same.

It appeared as though Riddick had a Threshold to cross- although not before properly celebrating with Vaako.

/End


End file.
